Wake Me Up
by 69912052
Summary: A HaeHyuk Abalfic. "Kenapa? kenapa kau masih menungguku hingga sekarang? KENAPA?" Hyukjae berteriak dan menjerit. Suara gemericik air shower—yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piama tipis—meredam teriakannya. "Setidaknya...Hiks..Izinkan aku mengenalimu Hae.." Abal? Yes. Flat? Yes. full of GHEIness? YES.


"Kami akan segera melepaskan semua peralatan ditubuh

pasien ketika semua prosedur disetujui..permisi.."

"..."

"..."

"Dia..pasti bangun..dia pasti sadar.. iya kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

A HaeHyuk Abalfic.

Weirdness. Boringness. full of Gheiness.

Plot blur(ngebut) EYD dan tanda baca blur.

Maybe typo(s). FLAT.

Old! dari manga jadul semasa smp dulu yang entah judulnya apa karena komiknya boleh minjem /plak/

Yang merasa udah baca terus baca lagi—maaf.

ini seingetnya aja sih jadi ya beginilah. alakadarnya

/ngomongapa

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback.—Chimyeol.

Hyukjae menatap kesal pemuda brunette didepannya.

"Tapi aku mau ke pantai! aku mau melihat matahari

terbenam disana urrgh..pasti indah sekali~" Hyukjae menangkup kedua pipinya yang bersemu.

Matanya berbinar imut membayangkan betapa indahnya menikmati matahari terbenam dan suasana pantai berpasir putih.

Pemuda didepannya mendengus. "Tapi yang menentukan bukan kau saja, tapi kita semua! dan pilihan yang terbanyak itu taman hiburan. ta-man hi-bu-ran!" Donghae berkata sambil

mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hyukjae—Berusaha

mengintimidasi.

Hyukjae mendecih lalu mendorong dahi Donghae dengan telunjuk lentiknya. "Urgh.. tidak perlu sewot kan! dasar menyebalkan! memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu ikut dalam liburan kali ini huh?" Hyukjae melengos pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa balik mendengus .

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, kalau kau keras kepala seperti ini, bagaimana bisa kau menyatu dengan Hyukjae yang juga

keras kepala?" Donghae menoleh ke sumber suara dan

mendapati Hankyung menatapnya geli.

"Kau tau Hae? Hyukjae itu benar-benar keras kepala..tapi dia itu sangat sensitif.." ujar Hankyung sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Donghae menatap tajam Hankyung.

Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah wakil ketua osis. Dia sangat membenci orang yang melanggar peraturan meskipun Hankyung adalah sunbae yang akrab dengannya.

"Kau bilang kau akan berhenti merokok.."

Hankyung terkekeh lalu menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Tangannya memegang kawat pembatas di atap sekolah mereka. "Selagi Heenim tidak tahu, ku pikir tidak apa-apa~"

Donghae berdecak. "Jika sekali lagi aku melihatmu merokok..aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkanmu pada

guru Hyung.." ujar Donghae lalu melangkah menuju pintu atap.

"Hae-ah.." panggil Hankyung. Donghae menghentikan

langkahnya. "Sabtu nanti disaat liburan kita..aku berharap

kau dan Hyukjae akanㅡ"

"Aku tahu! Cerewet!" Donghae bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hankyung yang tertawa geli.

BRAK.

Hankyung menatap pintu atap yang dibanting oleh Donghae dengan kekehannya.

"Coba lihat betapa merahnya wajah bocah itu tadi. haha.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma..aku mohon jangan lakukan itu.." seorang pemuda nampak berlutut dihadapan sepasang suami istri yang tengah terduduk lesu disamping ranjang pesakitan anak semata wayangnya yang tengah berjuang hidup diantara peralatan-peralatan yang menyokongnya.

"Jangan biarkan dia mati.." pemuda itu terus berlutut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? jangan seperti ini.."

"Ahjusshi..aku berjanji..aku berjanji akan menjaganya.."

"..."

"Aku akan menanggung semua biayanya.."

"Kau bercanda? apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah Senior High

School yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah hah?"

"Ahjusshi..percaya padaku..aku akan melakukan apapun.."

"Anak muda..kami bahkan menyerah..anak itu..anak itu

sudah tertidur selama 3 bulan lamanya..mustahil ia akan

hiks..terbangun.."

"Tidak..aku yakin keajaiban itu akan datang Ahjumma.."

".."

"Aku yakin dia akan terbangun.."

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback—Chimyeol.

"Jadi kita akan naik apa?" Hongki, pemuda bersurai cokelat

gelap bertanya sambil mencolek bahu Hyukjae yang tengah

sibuk menatap ponselnya.

"Aish Hyukkie~ , singkirkan dulu ponselmu.." Hongki bergerutu sementara Hyukjae terkaget- kaget. "Ah..mianhae.." ujar Hyukjae tersenyum tidak enak.

"Ah..ini sudah sore..aku lelah sekali, bagaimana jika kita

minum dulu?" Hankyung mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh

sementara Heechul sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya mencari

tisu untuk kekasihnya.

"Yah.. ayolah, ayo kita naik bianglala itu! aku janji setelah ini kita akan istirahat~" Hongki memohon dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Jonghun tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Hyukjae menepuk pelan bahu Hongki. "Ayo..aku juga ingin mencobanya.." ujar Hyukjae yang disambut pelukan oleh Hongki. "Baiklah..ayo.." ujar Hankyung lesu.

Tidak ada yang menyadari. Seseorang tengah memasang ekspresi tegang diwajah pucatnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan membuka matamu,hm?" Hening yang

menyesakkan menyeruak. Hanya suara alat pendeteksi

detak jantung yang bergema diruangan serba putih itu.

"...Kau tahu? Orangtuamu.. sudah meninggal tiga minggu

yang lalu.." Pemuda brunette itu menggenggam tangan

pucat pemuda manis yang masih setia tertidur itu.

"Tapi jangan khawatir..aku akan selalu disisimu..sampai

kau membuka matamu.." Pemuda itu menatap wajah manis

yang terhalangi masker oksigen itu dengan onyxnya yang

berkaca-kaca. "Bangunlah..ku mohon bukalah matamu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback—Chimyeol.

"Baiklah.. dua orang-dua orang ya? aku dengan Hannie~

Hongki dengan Jonghun. Hyukie dengan Donghae,

bagaimana?" Heechul menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum

mencurigakan sementara Donghae menatapnya tajam.

Disebelah Heechul nampak Hankyung yang menaik turunkan

alisnya aneh. "Apa? aku tidak mau! aku dengan Hongki saja

ya? ya? ya?" Hyukjae bergelayut dilengan Heechul yang

langsung dihadiahi jitakan .

"Aduh..sakit Hyung!" ringis Hyukjae dengan setitik airmata disudut matanya.

"I-imutnya..' batin Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa Hyukie.. aku mau berdua dengan kekasihku yang tampan ini~ didalam bianglala yang bergerak perlahan lalu berciuman uurgh..romantisnya.." Hongki menjerit genit dengan pipinya yang bersemu tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Jonghun yang absurd.

"Aish..tidak setia kawan.." celetuk Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah..ayo cepat naik!" Heechul berteriak.

"Ish galak sekali..ayo cepat naik Ikan!" Hyukjae menyeret tangan Donghae tanpa sadar, membuat Donghae membeku

dengan ekspresi bodoh.

Hyukjae berdecak lalu beralih menarik kemeja Donghae. Donghae terduduk dengan ekspresi kaku didalam bianglala yang belum bergerak itu. Keringat mengalir dipelipisnya.

Hyukjae mengernyit heran menatap Donghae yang tampak begitu tegang. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menggeleng . "Kau tidak sedang menahan hasrat ingin buang air kecil kan?" tanya Hyukjae lagi kali ini dengan ekspresi jijik di paras cantiknya.

Donghae melotot. "Apa? aku tidak sememalukan itu!" protes Donghae sewot.

"Ck..wajahmu aneh sekali ..Seharusnya kau melihatnya sendiri! ah kenapa belum mulai bergerak juga sih?" Hyukjae menyembulkan bibir bawahnya membuat Donghae menatap bibirnya intens.

"Apa?" ketus Hyukjae.

Donghae baru saja akan menjawab ketika bianglalanya mulai bergerak mendadak membuatnya seketika mencari pegangan.

Hyukjae menatap antusias pemandangan yang ada dari lapisan kaca mengabaikan Donghae yang setengah mati berusaha tetap sadar.

"Hei..bukankah itu sekolah kita Ikan boㅡ" ucapan Hyukjae terpotong ketika ia mendapati Donghae terduduk kaku dengan wajah sangat pucat.

"Kau sakit?" Hyukjae mendekati Donghae khawatir.

Donghae menggeleng. Tangannya masih berpegangan pada kursinya erat. Hyukjae terkekeh pelan ketika sebuah kesimpulan hinggap diotaknya.

"Aaaah~ kau takut ketinggian ya? haha.. memalukan!" ejek

Hyukjae. Donghae menatap tajam Hyukjae.

"Tidak! Siapa yang takut? aku tidak takut ketinggian!" Donghae refleks berdiri.

Hyukjae berdecak meremehkan. "Yang benar?"

"Tentu saㅡargh!" Donghae meringkuk ketika bianglalanya terus bergerak semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi.

Badannya gemetar dengan hebat. Keringat dingin mengalir semakin deras membuat Hyukjae semakin khawatir.

"Donghae..kau benar-benar takut ya? kenapa kau naik

wahana ini jika kau takut? dasar bodoh!" Hyukjae mengelap

keringat yang ada didahi Donghae dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku..tidak mau..hhh..terlihat bodoh dihadapanmu.."

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Dadanya mulai sesak.

Hyukjae terenyuh sebentar lalu memeluk Donghae.

"Kau selalu terlihat bodoh dimataku..dasar idiot.." ujarnya masih memeluk Donghae.

Donghae menyurukan kepalanya ke leher Hyukjae.

Nafasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Donghae..jangan membuatku takut! kau tidak akan mati kan? kau membuatku bingung!" Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya membuat Donghae bisa melihat paras menawan Hyukjae yang kini dibasahi air mata.

"Wae? ..hh ke-napa menangis,huh..?" Donghae terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya masih pucat. Hyukjae memukulnya.

"Aku ketakutan kau tahu? aku tidak tahu harus

apa..seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu naik wahana ini..seharusnya aku—" Donghae menutup matanya.

Meresapi rasa manis bibir Hyukjae yang kini dibungkamnya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Mmh~ hh.." Donghae mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Hyukjae bergantian sementara Hyukjae membeku.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk mengalihkannya kerahang Hyukjae . "Ahh.." Hyukjae mengerang, lalu menutup bibirnya yang membengkak itu dengan telapak tangannya. Merasa malu dengan suaranya sendiri.

"Ngh..Ikan bodoh..ahh~..apa yang kau lakukan idiot?" Hyukjae menggeliat resah.

Tidak sadar jika reaksinya itu membuat bagian bawah tubuh Donghae mengeras. Donghae masih sibuk menjilati cuping telinga Hyukjae ketika bianglalanya berhenti.

"..Saranghae Lee Hyukjae.."

Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa membeku dengan telinga dan wajah

yang sangat merah.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam bulan. Setahun. Dua tahun. Tiga tahun. Empat tahun.

Lima tahun. dan ini tahun ke enam dimana aku menyaksikan

kau terus tertidur dengan damai diranjangmu itu.

Tidakkah kau merindukanku?

aku kesepian..dan aku mulai...lelah.

Tidak. Tidak.. aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku yakin keajaiban itu masih ada. Kau akan terbangun secepatnya.

Iyakan Hyukkie?..

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback—Chimyeol.

Hyukjae berjalan cepat dengan wajahnya yang memerah, meninggalkan Donghae jauh dibelakangnya.

"Yah! Hyuk-ah! Tunggu aku!" Donghae berjalan cepat lalu meraih tangan Hyukjae. "Apasih? Lepas!" Sewot Hyukjae. Donghae terkejut dengan reaksi ketus Hyukjae namun menyadari dengan cepat jika pemuda manis didepannya ini tengah menahan rasa malu.

Donghae meremas tangan indah Hyukjae. Benar.

Semua yang ada pada diri Hyukjae sangatlah indah bagi Donghae.

"Hyuk..mengenai pernyataanku dibianglala tadi..Aku serius.." Donghae menatap langsung ke dalam manik Hyukjae. Menyiratkan jika perasaannya bukan sesuatu yang main-main.

"Emm..kau tidak mempermainkanku kan? m-maksudku...selama ini kau selalu menggangguku.." Hyukjae berujar sambil menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

Cuaca sangatlah dingin sekarang. Tentu saja, ini musim dingin

kan?

Donghae yang menyadari jika Hyukjaenya kedinginan pun segera merangkul Hyukjae. Membuat pemuda manis itu terkejut.

"A-apa?.."

"Kau kedinginan kan ? bagaimana jika kita menghangatkan

diri dikedai ramen itu?" Donghae menunjuk sebuah kafe kecil

yang nampak modern dengan gugup.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya menggemaskan.

"Idiot...Apanya yang kedai..itu kafe bodoh!' Hyukjae memukul Donghae.

"Ah? Aa..Aku tahu kok! Aku hanya mengetesmu saja.." elak Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa. Menyadari jika Donghae si wakil ketua osis

itu tengah gugup. Bagaimanapun ini seperti kencan

pertama mereka kan? Apa? Kencan? Hyukjae nyaris memukul

dahinya sendiri.

"Alasan!" ujarnya sambil menyikut Donghae dan berlari

menuju kafe kecil disebrang sana. Donghae terkekeh pelan lalu ikut berlari.

"Yah! Hyukie tunggu aku!" teriak Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa-tawa terus berlari. "Berisik! tangkap aku

jika bisa wakil ketua oㅡ" Hyukjae menoleh ketika suara

teriakan Donghae terdengar ditelinganya.

"Hyukiiiieee awaaaaas!" dan tabrakan itupun tak bisa dihindari.

.

.

.

.

.

Jemari lentik itu bergerak samar. Dua buah kelopak mata

yang selama bertahun-tahun itu tertutup rapat kini mengerjap-ngerjap lalu semakin membuka lebar menampakkan dua buah onyxnya yang cantik.

Bibir plum yang agak pucat itu bergerak perlahan. Putih dan putih. Semuanya serba putih.

"A..ku dima..na?"

"Hyukkie? ya tuhan..Ka—kau..sadar?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or delete?

Sorry kalo abal. well.. udah diwarning kan ini abal. Dan ya terinspirasi dari..ah udah dikasih tau diatas kan?.

ini repost. udah diedit atau dirobak ulang.

Aslinya ancur banget kaya tulisan anak sd. ya walau sekarang juga ga bagus sih. TT

/nangishoweran

Ngeflat banget kayaknya. Kalo matanya sakit terus mual-mual tnggung sndiri akibatnya! *terjunjashujan*karenaterjunpayungterlalumainstream*

moga berkenan !


End file.
